Di Penghujung Batas
by anggitandrea
Summary: Berlin, 1975. Ludwig adalah seorang penjaga tembok yang setiap hari kerjaannya menenteng senapan. Namun di balik semua itu, ada sebuah kerinduan yang meninggalkan bekas luka pada hatinya sejak dua puluh delapan tahun lalu. [Germancest/GerBel]
1. Chapter 1

**Di Penghujung Batas**, a fanfiction

**Ditulis oleh kuro****aka****ne**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: Human Names / AU / OOC / Germancest / GerBel / Historical Fic**

* * *

1

_Jerman Barat, Januari 1975_

Gumpalan salju yang turun dari langit menghiasi malam itu. Tidak banyak tanda kehidupan, kecuali tentara-tentara muda yang menjaga jarak masing-masingnya serenggang sepuluh meter, berdiri kelelahan hampir bersandar di tembok besar Berlin.

"Beilschmidt!"

Pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut pirang disisir ke belakang itu menoleh. Tatapan mata birunya yang tajam seakan menusuk lawan bicaranya. Tidak, tidak. Ludwig tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa mengatur bagaimana ia harus menatap orang lain dengan matanya. Karena itu, ia jadi terkenal sebagai prajurit dengan tampang tergalak di antara teman-temannya.

"_Ja_?" Ludwig menjawab singkat dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berat. Rekannya mendengus pelan, tidak tahan menatap mata biru milik Ludwig yang seorang _Aryan_. "Ah, untung saja kau tidak punya kumis persegi, Beilschmidt…"

Sekarang, Ludwig memutar bola matanya. "Oh, Edelstein, tolonglah."

"Bercanda. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Kau pulanglah. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu."

"Oh, Puji Tuhan."

Ludwig menyerahkan senapannya ke Roderich. Tubuhnya begitu lelah karena telah berjaga seharian di tembok yang tidak jelas itu, sambil berharap _suatu saat tembok itu akan runtuh_.

Kakinya berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum ia berbalik dan berteriak pada Roderich dari jarak sepuluh meter: "Hei, jangan lupa beli celana baru!"

Lalu Roderich menyinyir masam. Padahal, Ludwig hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya jauh di dalam sana, hatinya sangatlah lembut.

* * *

Ludwig menatapi sebuah foto. Hanya foto hitam putih yang ia dapatkan sewaktu membongkar-bongkar gudang rumah ibunya dua minggu lalu guna mencari senapan peninggalan ayahnya. Senapan tua keparat itu tidak ketemu, malahan foto penuh misteri yang sekarang memenuhi benaknya dan membuatnya acak-acakan.

Pria tiga puluh empat tahun itu duduk di samping tungku musim dinginnya. Matanya tak dapat berpaling dari foto sialan itu—yang hanya berisikan sebuah keluarga muda berfoto di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Berlin. Di ujung kanan foto itu, tertulis "18-01-1945".

Ludwig Beilschmidt mengernyitkan dahinya. Lagi-lagi, ia menatapi bocah lelaki itu. Seseorang yang nampak samar-samar ia ketahui di dalam ingatannya, seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Ya. Itu adalah kakaknya yang mati 28 tahun silam. Tiga setengah windu sesungguhnya cukup untuk sekadar melupakan seorang saudara yang telah mati, namun tidak bagi Ludwig. Di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap… Setidaknya kakaknya itu masih bernafas.

Berbagai skenario masa lalu berlalu-lalang di otaknya. Mulai dari bermain petak umpet bersama kakaknya, ketakutan di malam _halloween_, menunggu Sinterklas di malam natal… Semua kenangan manis itu terngiang olehnya, dan malah membuatnya sakit kepala.

"_Meine Liebe_, aku membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untukmu," ujar Emma, istrinya.

Malam musim dingin itu begitu mencekat jiwa Ludwig.

"_Danke."_

Rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh isi cangkir itu ke kepalanya.

"Aku tidur duluan, _Ja?_"

Sekarang tangisannya ingin meledak.

"_Ja_, tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Tetapi ia tak ingin menangis di depan istrinya.

"_Selamat tidur."_

Tiba-tiba, ia mencengkeram lengan istrinya yang hendak pergi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon."

Istrinya berbalik dan berbisik lembut,

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Merekapun menghabisi malam berselimutkan pelukan, di samping hangat bara api dan di tengah-tengah dinginnya hujan salju.

* * *

Hari itu hari Minggu, Ludwig tidak usah berepot-repot berjaga di sepanjang tembok tidak jelas itu. Jadi, ia cukup berdiam diri di rumahnya yang hangat.

Ya, walau hanya ada dua orang di rumah itu, mereka merasa sangat nyaman.

"_Meine Liebe,"_ panggil Emma pada suaminya.

"Aku… Aku…" bibir Emma bergetar nampak tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Liebe_?" Wajah Ludwig penuh tanda tanya.

"A… Ah, kemarin _brüder _menghubungiku. Katanya, ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ludwig sedikit terkejut. Tak biasanya kakak iparnya itu mau bertemu dengannya. Hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan tak begitu baik, mengingat hubungan mereka berdua dengan semua orang juga tak begitu baik.

"Ada masalah apa dia ingin menemuiku?" tanya Ludwig pada Emma. Wanita dua puluh delapan tahun itu terdiam... Mungkin, sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk dilontarkan pada suaminya yang penasaran.

"Tidak... Ia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku selain ingin bertemu denganmu, "

"Begitu?"

"Ya..."

"Kapan ia ingin menemuiku?"

"Besok…"

Ludwig berbalik, lalu berkata: "Baiklah."

Emma mencegah suaminya untuk pergi. "Kita… Akan punya anak, _meine Liebe._"

Mata Ludwig terbelalak. "Ma… Maksudmu…?" ucapnya, lalu menatap mata Emma dalam-dalam. "Ya, aku hamil. Lima hari yang lalu aku diajak Elizaveta ke ginekolog, katanya hanya ingin memastikan… Namun ternyata, aku sudah mengandung selama dua minggu terakhir."

Sebuah senyuman samar terpancar dari wajah muram Ludwig. "Sungguh? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari kemarin?"

Pria itu memeluk Emma dengan hangat.

"Bukannya kenapa-kenapa… Aku hanya takut mengganggu pekerjaanmu, _meine Liebe,_" kata Emma yang melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Ludwig.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang, rumah ini akan dipenuhi sambutan hangat anak kecil ketika aku pulang dari tembok," ucap Ludwig senang.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Tidak, tidak. Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, Emma."

Mereka berdua mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing. Tidak ada suara lagi terucap dari mulut mereka berdua. Hanya kebahagiaan yang sekarang membungkus mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu utama. Ludwig perlahan melepaskan dekapannya dari Emma.

Emma bertanya-tanya, "siapa yang datang pagi-pagi hari Minggu begini? Mengganggu saja."

"Ah, palingan misionaris-misionaris jualan agama," jawab Ludwig yang sebenarnya hanya menduga-duga. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar kunci, lalu membuka pintunya.

Ternyata dugaannya sama sekali salah.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Privyet! Saya kuroakane, author fanfic yang masih pemula hehehehew. Sebenernya jarang bikin fanfic, tapi sekalinya bikin, biasanya… _discontinued_.

Y h a.

(DOAIN AJA FANFIC INI BISA COMPLETED YA)

(SAYA MOHON)

(DENGAN SANGAT)

Untuk kali ini, saya membuat fanfic yang agak sensitif karena topiknya _mostly_ sejarah dan politik. Bias politik saya ke kiri (sebenernya kalian peduli nggak sih sama yang kayak gini-gini) jadi kalau ada yang merasa _offended_ karena konten fanfic ini, saya mohon maaf. Atau mungkin ada _historical stuff _ yang kurang tepat mohon dibenarkan di kolom _review_.

(Sebenernya modus supaya ada yang nge-_review._ hehehehe.)

Btw, makasih banyak buat my lovely emak **Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**, teman sebangku yang selalu mendengarkan bacotan saya di kala menulis fanfic di sekolah :'D

(Ketauan banget dua anak ini suka nyolong-nyolong main laptop pas jam pelajaran)

Sekian pesan-pesan dari saya, terima kasih sudah membaca!

Laff laff laff laff laff

-kuroakane yang sedang merana karena menatapi nasib jomblonya


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka berdua mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing. Tidak ada suara lagi terucap dari mulut mereka berdua. Hanya kebahagiaan yang sekarang membungkus mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu utama. Ludwig perlahan melepaskan dekapannya dari Emma.

Emma bertanya-tanya, "siapa yang datang pagi-pagi hari Minggu begini? Mengganggu saja mereka."

"Ah, palingan misionaris-misionaris jualan agama," jawab Ludwig yang sebenarnya hanya menduga-duga. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar kunci, lalu membuka pintunya.

Ternyata dugaannya sama sekali salah.

* * *

**Di Penghujung Batas**, a fanfiction

**Ditulis oleh kuro****aka****ne**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: Human Names / AU / OOC / Germancest / GerBel / Historical Fic**

* * *

2

"Selamat pagi, saudara-saudaraku."

Ludwig tahu itu siapa.

"A… Abel?"

"Betul sekali, adik iparku Beilschmidt. Oh iya, Emma-ku tersayang sekarang juga Beilschmidt, ya," ujar Abel pada adik iparnya.

"Bukannya kau akan datang besok?" tanya Ludwig heran. Ia yakin betul bahwa tadi istrinya bilang pria menyebalkan itu akan datang hari Senin besok, bukan sekarang.

Abel menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Niet_, Beilschmidt. Oh, sajak yang tak disengaja! _Niet,_ Beilschmidt!"

Ludwig berbisik pelan pada istrinya: "_Mein Gott_, Emma. Bukannya kau bilang kakakmu ini datangnya besok?"

Tanpa sengaja, lelaki Belanda berwajah seram itu mendengar pembicaraan adik iparnya. "Hey, jangan salahkan _mijn liefste zus, _Beilschmidt!"

"Ah, memang salahku. Tadi aku tidak fokus sehingga salah bicara," bela Emma.

Abel mendengus. Sementara itu, sepasang suami-istri di hadapannya masih keherenan menemukan seorang Abel yang tiba-tiba menjadi banyak bicara seperti ini. Menyebalkan sih masih sama, hanya saja cerewetnya itu, lho.

Sementara keheningan menghiasi keadaan _awkward _itu, Emma angkat bicara lagi. Setidaknya, untuk mendinginkan suasana. "Sudahlah, _broer_, mari kita masuk saja."

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kesini?"

Ludwig menatap Abel malas. Ia tidak suka berurusan dengan kakak iparnya. Dari awal bertemu saja, mereka sudah tidak cocok. Kalau bukan karena Emma, mungkin Ludwig tidak akan sudi melabeli pria tiga puluh lima tahun itu dengan sebutan 'kakak ipar'.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sangat senang hari ini."

"Tidak. Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Sekarang katakan apa saja yang mau kau katakan, lalu segera pergi dari rumah ini."

Abel menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," ujar Abel seraya meletakkan setumpuk foto hitam-putih di meja tamu. "Aku menemukan pabrik uang berjalan."

Ludwig menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Maksudmu?"

Abel merapikan dan menjajarkan foto-foto itu agar bisa dilihat dengan mudah. Di dalam foto-foto itu, nampak seorang pria yang mungkin jadi bahan pikiran Abel selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Namanya Gilbert," ucap Abel. Mendengar nama itu, Ludwig teringat pada kakaknya. Ia kira, ia tak akan pernah mendengar nama itu lagi selama sisa hidupnya.

"Orang Jerman Timur. Aku lupa menanyakan nama belakangnya, tapi kurasa dia bisa kuperalat."

Tidak. Tidak, ia bukan Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt sudah mati.

"Hey, mau kau apakan orang itu?"

Pria Belanda itu menyengir kecil. "Kau tahu, lah. Dengan kondisi politik kalian yang seperti ini, media bisa jadi sumber uang terpercaya untukku."

Ludwig baru ingat bahwa kakak iparnya ini adalah seorang pemilik surat kabar harian multinasional yang sedang mendunia. Awalnya berbasis di Amsterdam, sekarang sudah sampai ke Berlin.

"Terus, untuk apa kau memberitahukan ini padaku? Kau mau menyuruhku berhenti dari kemiliteran dan jadi wartawan untukmu?"

"Tebakanmu kurang tepat, Beilschmidt. Begini, harus kujelaskan dulu. Aku akan menggunakan Gilbert sebagai bonekaku, anggap saja aku ingin mempersatukan Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur. Aku sudah menghabiskan jutaan _mark_ untuk membiayai sebuah partai _underground_ kecil beraliran neo-liberal yang jumlah anggotanya tak lebih dari dua puluh lima orang bodoh yang sebenarnya hanya pengagum militer dan tak mengerti politik,"

Ludwig menghela nafas panjang. "Lanjutkan."

Abel tersenyum kecil. "Berhubung kurasa Gilbert cukup cerdas dan pandai bicara, aku akan memasukkannya ke partai itu supaya setidaknya aku punya bahan liputan 'panas' tentang Jerman Timur. Namun, seperti yang kuduga, ia tak mudah dibodohi. Bahkan, ia memberiku teka-teki. Kau mau tahu apa teka-teki yang ia berikan?"

"Apa?"

Si Pria Belanda menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya dan menyalakan cerutunya. "Bawakan aku seseorang di penghujung batas."

Emma datang dengan dua cangkir panas di atas nampan yang ia bawa. "Aku membuatkan teh hangat untuk kalian berdua."

"_Bedankt, mijn liefste zus,_" ucap Abel pada adiknya. Emma kembali ke dapur.

Selama beberapa detik Ludwig tak bersuara. Ia hanya mengamati uap yang mengepul di atas cangkir tehnya sembari berpikir.

"Bagaimana, kau siap membantuku… Penjaga tembok?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Abel beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, Ludwig. Begini saja: jangan lupakan pembicaraan kita barusan. Rahasiakan semuanya, jangan kau beri tahu siapa-siapa… Termasuk Emma. Kalau semisal kau menemukan jawaban dari teka-teki ini, kau harus memberitahuku secepat mungkin."

Ludwig ikut berdiri lalu menatap sepasang bola mata hijau milik kakak iparnya. "Sebelum itu, katakan: mengapa aku harus membantumu?"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik sebelum Abel menghindari tatapan mata biru Ludwig. "Karena kau adik iparku. Tak mudah melepaskan Emma untukmu, Beilschmidt."

Abel berbalik dengan cepat. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan meraih gagangnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa samar-samar terdengar oleh Ludwig.

.

"Emma adalah milikku dan kau tahu itu, Ludwig."

.

* * *

.

HALO SEMUANYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TERNYATA BISA LANJUT JUGA INI FF.

Pake acara hamil-hamilan juga ini aduh moga nggak kayak sinetron, deh.

Bentar deh w mau nanya. Kalo satu chapter rata-rata isinya 800 words itu itungannya kependekan, pas, atau kepanjangan?

(INI MODUS SUPAYA ADA YANG NGE-REVIEW)

(KUROAKANE TUKANG MODUS)

(TUKANG KODE JUGA)

(TAPI MASIH JOMBLO)

.

yasallam

-kuroakane


End file.
